A desktop computer is equipped with at least one display device (e.g., a monitor). Similarly, a mobile device having a touch screen (e.g., a portable phone, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), or the like) is also provided with a display device.
A user may use a desktop computer, dividing the screen of a display device (e.g., the screen is divided horizontally or vertically and a plurality of windows are invoked in the divided screens) according to a task environment. When a Web browser is executed, the user may scroll a Web page up or down by means of a page-up button or a page-down button in a keyboard. If the user uses a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user may scroll a Web page up or down by selecting a scroll bar at a side of the Web page using a mouse cursor. The user may also move to the top of the Web page by selecting a top button displayed as text or an icon at the bottom of the Web page.
As compared to a desktop computer, a mobile device has a small screen size and limitations in inputting to the screen. Thus, it is difficult to divide the screen in the mobile device.
A variety of applications may be executed in the mobile device. The applications include basic applications installed in a fabrication process by a manufacturer and additional applications downloaded from application selling Web sites. The additional applications may be developed and registered to the application selling Web sites by ordinary users. Therefore, anyone may sell his or her developed application to mobile users, freely through an application selling Web site. Currently, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications are available to mobile devices according to the products.
Although many applications stimulating user interest and satisfying user demands are provided to mobile devices, the mobile devices have limits in display size and User Interface (UI) due to their portable sizes. As a result, users feel inconvenienced in executing a plurality of applications in their mobile devices. For example, when a user executes an application in a mobile device, the application is displayed over the entirety of a display area. If the user is to execute another application during execution of the current application, the user needs to first end the on-going application and then select an execution key to execute the intended application. For example, the user needs to get through a frustrating process of repeating execution and termination of each application in order to execute a plurality of applications. However, a method for executing a plurality of applications simultaneously in a mobile device has yet to be specified.
As described above, although many applications stimulating user interest and satisfying user demands are provided to mobile devices, the mobile devices have limits in display size and UI due to their portable sizes. As a result, users feel inconvenienced in executing a plurality of applications in their mobile devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for developing a method for displaying a plurality of windows on a single display. In addition, a method for readily invoking a plurality of windows and facilitating arrangement of the windows after the window invocation is needed.
More particularly when a plurality of overlapped windows are displayed, a structure of switching a currently displayed window to another lower-priority window needs to be specified.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.